Movable objects, such as unmanned aircraft, can be used in many different fields such as film production, sporting events, disaster relief, geological study, and more. Movable objects can be configured to transmit remote data, such as video data, back to applications that interface with the movable object. Furthermore, such applications can regularly query data, such as control or state data, from the movable object. However, communications between the movable object and the application usually take place over limited bandwidth that can result in latency, which results in asynchronous access to the movable object data by the application. This problem can be worsened by poor application design that unnecessarily increases usage of limited communication bandwidth. Presently, there lacks uniform methods and systems for providing efficient movable object communication without compromising performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that allow for improved communication with a movable object.